Known rowing simulators include those shown in U.S. Pat./Pub. Nos. 5,382,210; 2011/0028278; D367,508, 4,396,188; 2013/0035216. Such machines suffer from a number of disadvantages which are resolved by the invention disclosed and described herein.
First, each of the above references involve a flywheel which is supported via a rotating cantilever axle. Furthermore, the flywheel is always positioned to one side of (i.e. offset from) the central slide axis of the seat such that the chain drive can align with the seat center. The flywheel is driven at relatively high RPMs which requires precise balancing for a long life and consistent resistance. Since the flywheel rotates relatively fast and may be relatively heavy, gyroscopic forces generated can be significant. The fact that the flywheel is cantilevered about its rotating axle means that significant stresses are put on this axle which often also doubles as/includes a clutch/freewheel to enable a pulling action on a chain to rotate the flywheel and then be returned in an opposite direction.
Next, all of the above references involve a flywheel whose rotation axis is positioned above the bar or surface on which the seat slides. This raises the center of gravity of the machine and also has gyroscopic forces generated above the bar which tends to reduce stability of the overall machine.
2011/0028278 also suffers the disadvantage that the two bars are positioned at a width outside that of the seat which takes up additional space, especially in storage.